Dcolemanh's Trivia On Diesel Does It Again and Other Stories.
Here is a trivia on Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *The scene opens with Duck, hauling three boxcars, and Percy, hauling two coal cars and a fuel car. *Duck and Percy shunt all the cars together. *Chad and his friends shunt the freight cars all together and haul the passenger cars all around the docks. *Devious Diesel returns and meet Duck and Percy and bumps five freight cars out of the way. *Diesel goes by, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose. *Next morning, as Thomas goes by, hauling Annie and Clarabel, Diesel bumps Percy and sends him going. *Diesel bumps the cars so hard that he knocks the loads out of the freight cars with Duck and Percy watching while they are hauling some coaches. *Diesel pushes six cars of china clay into the sea and gets sent packing. Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Edward, coming out of his shed, pulls a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, and puffs through the countryside. *Edward shunts three freight cars, and while pulling two red coaches, he shunts Hector, and another freight car. *Gordon goes by, hauling a hopper, two boxcars, two freight cars, and a caboose before Edward pushes him to the top of the mountain. Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Henry, hauling five coal cars, and a caboose, and Molly, coupled to two green and yellow coaches, pass each other. *Thomas, hauling a mail car, and a caboose, arrives to meet Alice. *Thomas, at Maron station, hauling a coal car, a mail car, and a flatcar, and a caboose, meets Rosie, a lavender tank engine, and sets off with her to the high mountains. *When Thomas get stuck, Rosie takes his train up to the mountains, and brings Alice back with her. Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry, hauling a dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, enters a tunnel, as Edward, hauling Rocky, goes into another tunnel. *James, hauling a green and yellow coach, another red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose, brings Sir Topham Hatt, and puffs away. *Thomas, coming along, goes up behind Henry's train, and starts to push with all his might, but fails, and pulls away the uncoupled coaches from Henry and his train. *As Gordon, hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, enter the tunnel, Edward follows, hauling Rocky. James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where James runs under a bridge and stops alongside as Michael shunts the same freight train from Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) since he pulled it and derailed from the tracks with a flashback being shown. *As James carefully shunts Gordon's green and yellow coach, into Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, Henrietta, a red coach, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach, Edward buffers up in front and couples up, and as James lets off a wheesh of steam to spill a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new top hat, the two engines leave and arrive at a station with only two coaches beyound, so they go back and let the passengers out. *Presently, as Edward and James continue their journey, they meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who is blowing on a corn-cob pipe of bubbles, and quickly departs when he hears his conductor's whistle, before Edward and James pass the field and arrive at Wellsworth station. James is quite worried about what Sir Topham Hatt will say about his hat until he and Edward head off for home. *After being told by Sir Topham Hatt that he will be painted blue if he can't behave, James collects three red coaches, and shunts them together, along with Annie and Clarabel. James sets off, and attempts to go faster, but stops, and makes a hole in one of his passenger cars, leaving Jeremiah Jobling to fix the hole in the breakpipe, before James and his coaches set off again. Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *At Knapford station, as James pulls into the station with a dark red coach, a boxcar, and a flatcar, Gordon, coupled to his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, other green Express coach, and Clarabel, departs, charges toward the tunnel to whistle at Henry, and stops for bursting his safety valve, before getting uncoupled and leaving Edward to push the train from behind. *Edward can't push the train, so he runs round and couples to the front, before Henry comes out of the tunnel and couples up in front of Edward to help him. *Henry and Edward, double headed, travel on toward Wellsworth station, hauling Gordon's express and come to a halt and help Gordon back home. Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Duck pulls Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, but shunts lots of freight cars, then pulls four freight cars and a caboose past Gordon, Henry, and James. *As Devious Diesel, coupled to nine freight cars, damages only some of them, Duck collects the three remaining cars, while Diesel and the Breakdown Train clear up the mess with the freight cars singing. Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *When Thomas puffs along his branchline, taking Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice with him, he passes Michael, hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches. *At Knapford station, Thomas meets a beautiful green emerald engine named Emily, who servicely volunteers to collect some coaches. *Emily accidentally picks up Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and puffs alongside Thomas, who, while pulling seven freight cars and a caboose, asks her to give them back, and when Edward, hauling three coaches, and Percy, hauling the mail train, both pass by, Emily feels quite upset. *When Thomas eventually obeys Sir Topham Hatt's commands after Chad goes by, hauling two green and yellow coaches, the little blue engine goes to find some new coaches for Emily. *As Emily delivers Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice to the yard, she, after being told by Oliver about Thomas's coaches, goes off to find Thomas, who, after picking some new coaches, chuffs angrily along toward the yard. *When Emily sees Oliver, seven freight cars, and Toad, stuck, she saves them by pushing them over the level crossing, until Thomas, hauling Emily's coaches, goes past them. *When Emily goes to the yard and sees her two new coaches, she falls in love with Thomas, who asks her to marry him, and when they agree with each other while James passes by, hauling a green coach, a red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose, Emily, coupled to her two new coaches, gets married with Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, and puffs along with him, passing Kathy, hauling her dark red coaches. Category:Dcolemanh